Sinking
by thegirlwiththesofteyes
Summary: Ally, a young woman who lost her mother and has never experienced luxury. Austin, a wealthy, handsome young man who has a seemingly perfect life. This sounds like the typical teenage love story, right? But its not. Because both Austin and Ally are passengers on the titanic and the clock is ticking.
1. Chapter 1

** 1**

"Its marvelous."

I stood before the Royal Mail Steamer Titanic, my hair whipping my face and the salty, sweaty air swirling around me. The orange sun hung low in the dark blue air, and the pale green sea made soft sloshing sounds against the glistening black and white ship. The Titanic was a triple-screw steam-powered ocean-liner. I had never seen anything so large and I felt as if I were one of the tiny brown ants that sometimes crawled into my room. People bustled around me. My father stood next to me, his blue shirt slightly rumpled and his mouth curled into a warm smile.

A herd of wealthy ladies walked past us. There blonde hair was toppled onto their head and they wore large, lacy hats adorned with heavy fake flowers. One carried a pale watermelon colored umbrella. A few of them glanced at us, looked my father and I up and down like vultures, laughing thinly at our cheap attire. I despised people like this and how cruel they were to people who had less then them. I swallowed, a bloated lump had began to form in my throat and tears would fall down the well-traveled path of my cheeks soon enough. I had to wait. I never cried in front of anyone.

I blinked a few times and then began to make my way towards the intimidating presence of the massive ship. I looked up at the sky, watching a single cloud float. I wonder what its trying to reach. Lost in my thoughts, I smacked into something hard. I looked up, and saw I had bumped into someone. I bowed my head, not daring to look up at the person, as I could see how expensive their shoes were and did not want to offend this powerful person any more then I already had.

"My deepest apologies, madam. I should have paid more attention."

I looked up at him and gasped. He had dark blonde hair and soft brown eyes with shards of amber in them. He had tan skin, broad shoulders and was obviously muscular. He looked about my age or maybe a bit older. He had placed one hand on my arm, sending tingles down my spine. My cheeks immeaditly turned the color of red grapes.

"It was my fault, sir. I was staring at a cloud."

"Why?"

"Well, I was wondering where its traveling to."

I looked down, I regretted speaking that out loud and it most likely sounded utterly childish and would only encourage him into thinking I was quite dull.

"I've always wondered that to. I've developed a theory that its searching for its true love."

"That would be quite romantic."

"Austin!" a woman screeched. I looked over. It was the cruel woman with the watermelon colored umbrella.

"I must be going, my mother is calling me." He removed his hand from my arm, and I felt cold where it had been, wanting him to put his hand on my arm again, missing the fiery shivers it had sent through my frame.

The woman shook her head in disgust while staring at me. She whispered in another ladies ear. It made sense that she was his mother, they had the same blonde hair.

When I was in my room that night, I told myself that it was a waste of time. That no one like Austin would ever even think of me. That he was just another wealthy person who thought of me the way the others did, but was better at concealing his thoughts. But somehow, despite my best efforts, his face haunted my dreams that night.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with my eyes still closed, the honey colored light illuminating my eyelids and making them a soft red color. I finally decide to slowly open my eyes, the smell of fresh paint and dark chocolate shavings filling my nostrils. I get up, pulling my legs out from under the warmth of the cotton blanket, trembling slightly at the chilled air on my exposed skin. As I dressed, I recalled my marvel at the unapologetic splendor of the rooms I had glimpsed on the way downstairs to the third class rooms. The fat, elegant blue carpets, the chandeliers that seemed to be crafted from the silvery, thin frost that coated windows in the winter. The dark raspberry colored couch I had laid eyes upon for a second, the warm, pleasantly vanilla-scented air. I began to walk down the stale air of the hall, combing my fingers through my dark hair. I turned the corner and saw a plump woman with curly hair and tan skin wearing a banana colored long skirt and suit jacket. Her lips were smeared with pink lipstick and she left a cloud of lemon perfume in her wake.

"Trish! I didn't know you were a passenger, we could have roomed together!"

We hugged each other tightly, my lips stretched into a grin.

"Well, I didn't know you were onboard either! How did you manage to purchase the tickets?"

"Well, my fathers friend from school has recently acquired some money from an oil company and had the tickets. His grandmother fell ill and he decided not to waste the tickets and bestowed them upon us. We are quite lucky, aren't we?"

"Yes we are. There are so many handsome young men aboard the ship. I heard that even _Austin Moon _is a passenger."

"Whose Austin Moon?"

"You really do live under a rock. He is the wealthiest, most charming, charismatic and dashing man you will ever meet. He's practically royalty. Whoever marries him will be of instant fame and glamour but he has proclaimed he will never fall in love."

"You sound like _you're_ in love. You have never even met him, he could be a spoiled rotten, conceded boy with no sense of moral decency."

"He _is _notorious for having many a wedded woman."

"I don't wish to know of his romantic endeavors."

"Oh Ally, I missed your naïve innocence. Oh, I just remembered. There's a ball tonight that I was hired as a waitress for and I managed to obtain some tickets before I was fired. Would you like to come along?"

"That would be wonderful. I've missed you so much, Trish."

"Me too. But enough with pleasantries. Lets get dressed!"

Trish began babbling about various dresses and current, odd fashions. She began to speak of the ship and how it didn't even need its lifeboats. Apparently, she had spoken with the captain and he had seemed like quite a kind man, so much so that she denied being hired because she didn't want to offend him when she quit. I gasp in mock surprise,

"Trish is actually thinking about another persons emotions? Pigs must be flying."

We laughed until our stomachs hurt, though, looking back, it wasn't all that humorous. We arrived at her room, which was second-class. I marveled at the silky ivory-colored sheets, perfumed air, carved wooden dresser and the books toppled onto the shelves. I flipped one open, marveling at the pages, the ink marks like yellow and black veins.

"Ally! I have found the perfect dress for you."

She motioned for me to come over.

It was the most stunning garments I had ever seen. It had layers of heavy, thin white silk that ran straight down to the floor and a purple-red sash that wrapped tightly around the waist.

"Trish, its absolutely stunning, but I can't accept this, you've given me so much already and its too exquisite to be seen on my unfortunate self."

"Oh, stop it Ally, you and I both know that you'll be wearing it by the end of the night whether you like it or not."

"Thank you Trish. I really am glad to have you as a friend. Your one of the kindest people I have ever met."

"Me? Kind? Perhaps not seeing me for a few weeks has caused you to forget my very personality." She said, laughing and waving her hands in the air dismissingly. I knew that she would secretly smile to herself later.

"Now, what are you wearing? I'm sure you will be the main event of the ball."

"Well, I was thinking of this red dress, but I am quite partial to this pink one as well. All I know is that I want to stand out."

The next few hours were spent sorting through dresses until Trish finally deemed one as perfect.

"Trish, you look gorgeous. You always do. I would trade faces with you."

"Don't be absurd, you look stunning. I don't think that dress even needs any jewelry, it's hypnotizing on its own."

"Thanks, Trish. What do you think I should do with my hair?"

"Down."

I then waited for another half an hour as Trish pinned her hair into an elaborate bun intertwined with pearls and I brushed by hair until it hung it glossy, soft waves down my back. For once, I felt pretty and graceful and effortless like I was one of the girls who used to tease Trish and I. I wasn't clumsy, awkward Ally Dawson anymore, I was someone new and different, someone who went to balls and knew how to dance and break boys hearts.


	3. Chapter 3

Soft white candlelight illuminated the hallway as I walked down it. A small window looked out upon the dull navy colored sea, flecks of orange light from the boat dancing along its surface. The ball was to take place in the largest room on the ship. As we got closer, the scent of bread hung in the air and I could hear chatter, the clinking of glasses and hushed piano music. Anticipation began to rise in my stomach, and my skin seemed to clunk together. Soon we were at the glass doors, and my heart seemed as if it were a red bird, throwing itself against the thin walls of its cage of skin that was my chest. The doors were thrust open, and a gust of warm air pushed my hair back from my face. It seemed like hundreds of ladies were standing in the room. My eyes stung from the bright colors. Oranges, scarlet's, soft ambers, violets, and indigos were just a few of the colors that flashed past me. But then I noticed something. Where were the black suits? The men with their silk ties? It seemed as if there were only young ladies present. I tapped a woman with mustard colored hair on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Miss?"

"Yes, how may I be of help to you?"

"Why have no young men graced us with there presence?"

"You didn't know? The moon family have organized this ball to scope out prospective wives for Austin Moon."

The woman got a very far away look in her eyes as she said his name.

"Very much like the Cinderella story. Isn't it?"

"Well, thank you for your time. Maybe you will be the woman he chooses."

I kept my fake smile pasted on as I ran out of the ball, my heels clicking on the marble floor. Trish had tricked me. She had lied to me. I knew it wasn't such a marvelously large lie, but she had almost never lied to me. When she had, I had immediately known because of her cheeky, guilty smile. Perhaps the time apart had made us drift apart, if I could not even tell if she were lying to me. It was most likely a misunderstanding. She probably thought the ball was just another ball. I searched the sea of heads for her curly hair. I found it. I started walking briskly towards her. A few girls in expensive dresses surrounded her with hair toppled upon their heads in a bun similar to Trish's. They were all slight, with long legs and wispy blonde hair. Trish was laughing, her dimples creasing her plump, rosy cheeks. I tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Trish?"

She didn't seem to notice me.

"Trish?"

I tapped her again. She glanced at me, her eyes wilted with guilt now. A few of the girls looked me up and down.

"Do you know this girl Trish? She looks like the help."

A few laughs ruffled the air. Suddenly the ladies fans seemed to flutter to rapidly and the piano notes became harsh and grating, the perfumes too strong and sweet, oozing from every ladies wrist. Trish stared at the ground as a few ladies whispered in each other's ears, staring at me with disgust. I heard one say "what is she, third class?" My throat felt papery and dry. I managed a weak,

"All of your dresses are gorgeous."

The ladies began to scamper away from me, as if I might steal their garments. They began to walk away from Trish and I. She said, her voice cracking,

"No. No, I don't know her."

They allowed her back into the cloud of soft, costly fabrics. I took a step forward, my mouth opening and closing as if I were a fish gasping for air. The girls pulled Trish ahead, obviously trying to lose me. I ran out, my white dress frothing in the air behind me. I sprinted up to the deck, into the chilled air. The sky above me was gray, soft and swirling like a peach skin. I stepped around a smoky puddle reflecting the peeling orange of a sign. I felt as if I was alone and broken. A tear fell from my eye, like blood from a wound, mixing with the rain slashing across the sky. No one was there to notice. I walked slower, wondering if anyone would care if they lost me. I made my way downstairs again, into the warm air of another hallway, and stopped at a circler glass window. I am low enough in the ship now that the window is underwater. I look out of it, the dark water outside filled with jellyfish floating like ripped plastic bags. I stopped walking. I was sobbing now. I wandered in and out of the cold hallways, letting the fish surround me, watching them. One was the color of red grapes, with eyes like wilted gray flowers. I pushed my hot fingers against the glass of a window, trying to reach into the silent world, where there were no broken friendships and memories of pastel colored happiness and blue tears.

I eventually slumped down on a fancy glowing dusty orange couch rotting in shadow in an empty hallway, my dress poofing up in the air before settling limply around me. It was soggy from the rain, the velvety purple red sash most likely ruined. I began sobbing again, my head in my hands. Trish and I had been the closest of friends since we were infants. She had never been ashamed of my social class before. She had chosen to break our friendship in the second she claimed to not know me. Didn't she remember the summers we had spent together? The blue skies and sticky red popsicles? I felt a warm arm encircle my shoulders; I jumped a little, but did not stop covering my face for I did not want someone seeing me like this. I most likely looked horrendous.

"Are you okay?"

The voice was deep and sent hot shivers down my spine. I hope he didn't feel that, I thought, blushing. The voice sounded familiar. I nodded slightly.

"Why aren't you at the ball? I think Austin would like to meet you."

I was silent for a few seconds, my lip trembling. Then everything that had happened since the night began started pouring out of me and at certain moments, I felt the arm around me grow stiff with anger and pull me closer. I finished off by saying,

"He would never even be interested in me. I'm a third class passenger and he's the wealthiest person on the ship. Why would he choose me when he could have his choice of any woman aboard, married or not? Why would he even glance at my face when there are so many blonde, blue eyed, long legged, tan girls that he can choose from?"

I felt the mans chest rise, as if he were about to say something but then decided against it.

"The ball was disgusting anyway. The way all of those girls are probably being judged by their physical appearance and nothing else. I want to marry for love not money. I don't think it will happen. I can manage alone or at least, at least— I can pretend to get along."

I realized everything I had just told him when I did not even know whom I was speaking to. I probably sounded like whiny, crybaby brat to him.

"I'm sorry, I probably just sounded like a obnoxious, whiny brat. I'm sorry to have made you listen to my venting. I just—I just, I don't know."

"No not at all. Maybe some fresh air will help you."

He led me above deck, and I kept my eyes downcast, I least trying to scrape up a few shards of pride by not letting him see my still still-damp eyes. I tried to decipher things about him as we walked up flights of stairs to see if I could remember where I had heard his voice before. He smelled like fresh laundry and pine needles. His arm felt muscular and warm, and it sent tingles through my skin. I could just see his tan hand dangled on my other shoulder. I could decipher that he was tall with broad shoulders. My thoughts were suspended when we eventually made it upstairs, the crisp air and slight drizzle waking up my skin and making me feel alive. He sat me down on a bench. A gauzy white sky stretched out above us. The air heavy and thick with moisture pushing down on my filmy white skin. The man broke the silence.

"The clouds look like a different, soft world."

"My mother used to tell me a story about how there were cloud people. One day, there was a drought, and they were forced to descend to live among the humans. Sometimes you could see one at a shop, tall, pale, beautiful, buying glasses to darken their cloudy eyes."

I felt embarrassed all of a sudden. That was such a childish story. I don't know why I had said anything.

"Used to?"

"She, uh, she…she passed away."

The words seemed so simple.

"So did my father." I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my head, but I still couldn't bear to look up, since fresh tears seemed to be molding their clear self's again in my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

I noticed that his arm was still slung over my shoulders. I felt warm, even though my dress was wet and the air was icy.

"Its okay. I can't even remember fourth and fifth grade…that's when they started fighting. Mother never wanted her friends to whisper about her so they didn't divorce, but they lived in different houses. I always wanted to live with my father. I despise my mother sometimes. And then my, my father was gone and I was left alone with her."

"I don't know your family but I do know that all mothers love their children. She merely does not know how to show it properly. I suppose she was jealous of your close relationship with your father. It _is_ probable that she wanted to be the one you told you're secrets. Maybe you should try reminding her that you love her too. Simply tell her or wrap your arms around her. Sometimes the people who seem the strongest really are just trying to protect their hearts."

"Maybe. Sometimes I wish I had a different mother, but then I forbid the thought. I've never told anyone this, but I think my mother cheated. There was never any evidence, but I had a feeling."

He paused.

"I'm sorry for dumping all this emotional shit on you."

I flinched. It was not usual for the upper class to curse, and judging by his shoes he was wealthy.

"Well, I can't seem to fathom that you sat through me crying and whining to you and are _still _sitting with me out in the rain."

"There's no one else I would rather be in the company of."

I blushed and looked at my dress, brushing an invisible speck of dust off of it.

"That's quite sad. I'm not extremely charismatic or witty."

He laughed. I felt pleased with myself. We kept talking. There never seemed to be nothing left to talk about, never a pause as we both had so much to say to the other. Finally, I looked up at his face and gasped. It was the blonde boy, Austin, who I had seen yesterday when I was boarding the ship. I forgot how gorgeous and swoon worthy he was. His brown eyes had threads of gold stitched through them and were fringed he with long black eyelashes. His dark, tousled blonde hair looked soft and smelled like soap. He had soft pink lips and I suddenly felt as if a magnetic force was wrenching me towards him. He had tan, flawless skin and high cheekbones. Of course I had to pick the most handsome boy I had ever met to cry on. I look absolutely ghastly when I cry. My nose gets stuffed and my cheeks turn an ugly red color. Suddenly I just wanted to disappear. I began to stand up, just wanting to flee. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back down. His hand was warm and rough against mine, sending intense tingles through my arm. It was then that I noticed that the rain had plastered his white shirt to his body. I could see his obvious six-pack. He had large biceps and broad shoulders. He saw me staring at his muscled abdomen and looked up into my eyes, a wild, untamed hunger in them, and I found that I wanted to be the one to appease it. I shivered.

"I saw you yesterday."

"Yeah, before my mother called me away, right?"

"Yes."

I wanted to sound like I could hardly remember or didn't care.

"I mean, I think so, I can't really recall. I, um, I need to go, to, uh, go wash the dishes."

He chuckled.

"Will I see you again?"

"I don't know."

I began to walk away. I could already see myself developing feelings for him, and I knew someone as attractive as him would never feel anything towards me, that I would be stuck in another unrequited love.

"Before you go, will you just tell me your name?"

"Ally!" I shouted against the wind as I turned to flee.


End file.
